


blue moon (now i'm no longer alone)

by pidgeandcat



Series: pidge's zkdd 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And They Lived In The Same Apartment Complex, Drabble, F/M, Nightfall - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing, ZK Drabble December, Zutara Drabble December, actually i lied there absolutely is, day one: nightfall, they're just friends that stare at the moon together no yearning here, zkdd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeandcat/pseuds/pidgeandcat
Summary: Whenever there's a full moon, Katara goes to the rooftop to stargaze.Written for ZKDD day one: nightfall
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: pidge's zkdd 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	blue moon (now i'm no longer alone)

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a drabble before (and this technically isn't one but idc), so i hope this is good lol -pidge
> 
> title is from blue moon by billie holiday

The night air was crisp and cool as Katara climbed to the top of the apartment building’s fire escape. It wasn’t something she did often, only on the full moons. Something about those nights kept her awake, like the sky after nightfall shined too bright through her windows. She could never sleep, so she retreated to the rooftop each time. Something about it always gave her peace. 

Once she got up there, she just sat on a blanket until sunrise, huddled in a sweater. Sometimes she’d play music, read a book. Katara never found it boring, though it wouldn’t hurt to have someone to talk to. Being alone from dusk to dawn wasn't always fun.

Zuko was never one to get much sleep. In his youth, he just thought it was restlessness, too much energy. However, now an overworked college student, that didn’t seem to be the case. On the nights sleep refused to greet him, he typically read a book, listened to music. He wished he had someone to talk to, but he could never find it in himself to disturb his friends at 2 in the morning. 

This was one of those nights. Zuko knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon, but he made some chamomile tea and got ready for bed regardless. That was, until he heard footsteps outside. Considering he lived near the top of a large apartment building, he assumed someone was on the fire escape.

It seemed his intuition was correct. As he pulled up his window and looked down, he saw Katara making her way up to the rooftop. Before he could register that it might be a bad idea to surprise someone climbing a flight of stairs in the dark, he called out to her. 

“Y’know Kat, some people are trying to sleep.” Zuko’s voice gave her a start, as one might expect. She nearly missed a step, grabbing the railing to keep her balance. She composed herself quickly though, and turned to him, putting her free hand on her hip.

“Y’know Zuko, some people don’t like being frightened when they’re 6 stories off the ground,” Katara remarked. She kept walking up the stairs until she was at his platform, face to face with him at his window.

“Ah shit, I didn’t mean to-” 

She laughed at that, putting her elbows on his window sill as he tried to come up with an apology. “Zuko, it’s fine. You know you couldn’t really scare me, even if you tried.”

His face flushed. “Oh well. I suppose that’s a good thing.” There was an awkward pause. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, then asked, “So, what are you doing on the fire escape?”

Katara didn’t seem to notice the lapse in conversation. “I was just going to stargaze on the rooftop. Couldn’t sleep,” she said nonchalantly.

“Uh, mind if I join you?”

“Oh, I thought you were trying to sleep. You seemed very clear about that 2 minutes ago.”

“I said some people were trying to sleep. Not necessarily me, I was just pointing it out. It’s common courtesy.”

Katara turned to face Zuko, eyebrows quirked. “So instead of sleeping, you want to come with me and stare at the moon for 8 hours straight? That sound like fun to you?”

He turned to grab his shoes and a hoodie. “As long as you’re there, I don’t really mind.”

They both smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to.


End file.
